Blink of an Eye
by PrettyLiterallyNelle
Summary: "What is going on here, Rossi?" The Italian shook his head. He sighed and then rubbed the palms of his hands down his denims. "It was the Unsub. You tailed him down an alley. We radioed you from somewhere still in the building but you didn't respond. That's when we found you. Like this…"
1. Chapter One: What's Going on Here?

___I HAVE UPDATED THIS CHAPTER TO FIX SOME MISTAKES SO MAKE SURE YOU REREAD IT TO UNDERSTAND! _

___Okay, so this is my first fanfic for Criminal Minds. I love absolutely everything about the show. I want to try and convey the connections I see between Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi. Plus, with all the rest of the team as well. This story will be told from their point of view mostly to make it easier to write. Things in single quotes ' ' are what the character is thinking. _

___Oh, and, in this story, Hotch's mother had remarried and Hotch had a step father. It's AU just because and a change of Hotch's past, so I just thought I'd let ya know! _

___Shout outs will be given to those of you who review! Between school and my puppies updates will usually be 1 to maybe 2 chapters a day. On occasion more if I'm able! _

**___Disclaimer: I don't own CM sadly. Duh! The power to own CM would be equal to like, 9 atomic bombs! (Virtual hugs to whoever can figure out what movie this fragmented sentence is from!) _**

___Without further ado, I give you my story. I hope you enjoy. Criticism, however critical, is welcome. I'm a serious young writer who wants to improve her ability! _

* * *

**_Childhood is a promise that is never kept ~ Ken Hill_**

* * *

It had happened in less than a blink of an eye. One minute I'd been chasing the Unsub and the next everything was pitch black. Dr. Tate Rayners was known as the 'Youthinater.' He was a mad scientist that had created a de-aging serum. To test this serum he'd captured a number of test subjects and tested them. It didn't work on the first three, and thankfully the team and I had arrested him before he could continue on the last four of his victims.

But he had gotten to one person. And that person was me.

I was in the hospital now, in a private room it seemed. I was hooked up to the usual IV and respirator. I ached all over from head to toe and I couldn't begin to fathom lifting any of my limbs. I groaned, inwardly because my throat was as dry as the Sahara. I wondered where the team was, if they were okay, if they'd caught the guy and put him in a prison cell. I looked across the room to the clock that hung on the wall. It was 3:00 a.m. How long had I been here?

Hinges whined as I assumed that someone was coming into my room. I wanted to know what happened to me, my team, and why I was here. I just ached; I didn't think that needed medical attention.

"Well, hello Aaron. How're we feeling?" It was a female nurse, and her nametag read Christine Matthews. She was an older plump woman with silvering hair. She talked to me as if I were a little kid. Couldn't she see I was a thirtyish year old man? "You're father's right outside. Would you like to see him?"

_'My father? My father died when I was ten? And my step father, let's just say if he came in here I'd have my peice to his forhead...'_ I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or if this lady was serious. So, I just nodded.

She turned and opened the door a crack. "Mr. Rossi, your son would like to see you now."

_'Rossi? Rossi's not my father? I have to be dreaming…'_

Rossi came into view a few moments later. His clothes were crumpled as if he'd been laying somewhere. _I guess he was waiting for me…_

"Hey, bambino! I'm so glad you're awake! How are you feeling?" His expression changed from mirth to concern in a second._ Bambino? Isn't that Italian for baby? I definitely have to be dreaming…_ He sidled over to the bed and ruffled my hair. What the…

"Okay…" My voice sounded raspy and…._childlike_? Okay, I wanted to know what was going on here, and I wanted to know now. "Wh-what's going on here?"

"Well, you're dad here brought you to the hospital because he said you fell out of a tree. You hit your head pretty hard he said. You have a slight concussion." The nurse was talking in that baby voice again, though her expression read surprise. It was very annoying. "But you should be okay to go home soon. How does that sound?"

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. I just turned to Rossi. He had a grim expression on his face. He smiled sadly and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"I will leave you two alone now. Okay? Just holler if you need anything." Christine smiled before exiting. My head snapped to David.

"What is going on here, Rossi?"

The Italian shook his head. He sighed and then rubbed the palms of his hands down his denims.

"It was the Unsub. You tailed him down an alley. We radioed you from somewhere still in the building but you didn't respond. That's when we found you. Like this…"

I finally decided to look down at myself. I was…a kid! _'No, this can't be happening. I must have had one too many with the guys…'_

"I know what you're thinking, Aaron. And before you drive yourself crazy, let me just say, that this is real. You aren't dreaming. It worked on you. We don't know how, but it did. Reid's trying to figure that out. Until he can come up with some kind of…cure for this, the team and I have decided that you'll being staying with me." Rossi rubbed his knuckles down his thighs.

"But, Rossi just because I'm…what am I exactly 4?"

"That's what the doctors seem to think, and that's what I told them."

"Right, just because I appear physically to be 3, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" I knew I sounded whiney and immature and the lisp in my voice making my c's and s's sound like t's wasn't helping, but the look on Rossi's face was extremely agitating. I couldn't bring myself to lower my voice an octave, or even calm down a little. I felt…tears come to my eyes. I just wanted to know why I felt this way. Now I knew how Jack felt when he didn't get his way.

"Look, Aaron. You're tired, I'm tired, and there's no way that a three year old who lives alone in Virginia suburbia is going to look normal to anyone. So, you can either cooperate, or not. But I suggest you do."

I crossed my arms and sighed. I didn't like the authority Rossi was so sure he possessed over me. I was going to have to show him I didn't need mollycoddling. But with Rossi it'd be certifiably hard. He was Italian and with his stubbornness most matters were not easy to persuade him in. He was almost as bad as Morgan. But if I could deal with him, I could deal with Dave.

"I know that look in your eyes, Aaron. You're not going to convince me. You are at the moment, what, a little over 2 feet tall and you think you can care for yourself? It'll be snowball in heck if you think I'm leaving you on your own." I truly did not like the tone of finality I heard in his voice. I wasn't going to win this battle, but I was going to make sure that he didn't win the impending war.

"Alrighty, Aaron. Looks like you'll be staying with me until this blows over." He pulled out a bag of what I assumed was clothes. It was a Spiderman shirt with blue jeans and a pair of miniature converse high-tops. There was also a pair of Spiderman socks and matching underwear, even a jacket. I was not wearing that.

"Just because I'm staying with you doesn't mean I have to listen to you, nor does it mean I have to like it. And it doesn't mean I'm wearing that. I'm still your boss." I glared at the clothes in disgust.

"Of course." I could tell by the look in the man's eyes that he wasn't planning on considering my proposal. "But we wouldn't want to disappoint JJ now would we? And I don't think you'll want to be seen in public with nothing but a hospital gown on. Besides, you're not wearing underwear, Aaron."

Just great…

_**Criminal Minds**_

* * *

_**A/N **I'm not sure how well I portrayed Aaron Hotchner in the adult turned child aspect, but I hope I did well! If the characters seem a little OOC it's because I'm a little rusty with my writing! Read and review! You know you want to! Hey that rhymes! _

_Suggestions? Leave em' in a review. _

_**I'm Pretty Literal ** _


	2. Chapter 2: Home sweet home?

**_Hey ya'll! I'm back with another chapter! I've had some of this story typed up! It's been particularly easy to post these first to chapters because of my friend called the "paste" button! :D I hope you all will enjoy this most splendid update! 'Kay I don't think that made a whole lot of sense..._**

**_Shout outs!_**

**_ItsColdOutside: I know right? I've been looking around a lot for a de-aged Aaron Hotchner story, and since I couldn't find one I decided to create on myself! And I'm very, very glad that you love it!_**

**_CMFAN2009: Ohmygosh! Seriously?! I think I actually watched one of those episodes but my incredibly tortise-like brain forgot to think of it! Thanks for the info, and I have updated the first chapter so it'll make sense. And anyway, I wanted to change it a little anyway! Thanks again!_**

**_P95000: Totally agreed. I thought so too? I always thought if something like this happened to Hotch that Rossi would step up to take him in. I don't know about you, but I saw some father/son action going on in a few CM eps. While I can't name them exactly, I know I've seen it. And, I like what he's wearing too! I'm a huge Spiderman fan! :D _**

**_P.S. Make sure you guys reread chapter one so you can understand! I recommend reading the author's note basically to understand! _**

**_Disclaimer: You think I own CM? No, hahaha, you're really weird! _**

* * *

_A man is about as big as the things that make him angry. ~ Winston Churchill_

* * *

Anyone would say that Aaron Hotchner was a stubborn man, but as a child, he was even worse. We had to wait till 8:00 a.m. to get discharged. The doctor wasn't in that late and his "concussion" needed to be monitored. This only made the man turned child even more upset. He refused to go back to sleep, and when he finally did, it was against his will. But thankfully it was long enough for me to be able to carry him out to the car without a rant of how he was old enough to walk to the car himself and not need to be carried. It surprised me that he even stayed asleep long enough for me to drive all the way to my cabin just outside of Jefferson County. It was quite a large mansion-like cottage situated in the woods that sloped upward into the beginnings of the Blue Ridge Mountains. It's like a vacation from home, and home being work.

"R...Rossi? Wh-where are we?" Unfortunately he didn't stay asleep long enough for me to take him into the house.

"Home, for a little while at least." _Hopefully,_ I added under my breath. I opened the door of the BAU's SUV and hopped out. I rounded the car and opened the backseat door. While I knew it was unsafe, I didn't have children so I didn't own a car seat. "Now, you can either walk, or make it easier on both of us and let me carry you. The stairs would kind of be a hassle for you right now."

I could see the conflict behind the eyes of a child that really belonged to a man. Hotch was a really private and independent person, used to doing things for himself. He wasn't privy to change. So, allowing me to carry him was something that probably upset him on many, many levels. I was surprised when he just silently nodded.

I placed my hands under his arms and lifted him up easily, settling him on my hip. I looked at him but he glanced everywhere but at me. I sighed. Somehow, I thought that these next few days or so would be difficult. But somehow I thought we'd make it through. And besides, I had the team to help me out.

It was quiet except for the chirping of a few birds in the distance and a rustle of bushes signaling a rabbit or a weasel scurrying a few feet away. Peaceful as always. I sauntered up the oak steps and into the spacious living area. It was oak just as the rest of the house with an evergreen throw rug covering the part occupied by furniture, the rest of the floor was polished wood. The only things in the room were a black leather couch, matching chair, and mahogany coffee table. A few overflowing work files littered the table. A side table sat between both pieces of furniture with a single lamp. About five feet away from the furniture was a flat screen _Samsung _TV.

"Can I get down please, Rossi?" Hotch had finally spoken it seemed after he examined the place. It was barely a whisper and I had to strain to hear him. I complied and gently set my now miniaturized boss down. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets, still looking around.

"Well, home sweet home."

His gaze fell on me before quickly going to back to the contents of the room. Finally he said;

"It's nice."

"Well, thank you, Aaron," I smiled kindly down at the boy. I could sense he was uncomfortable from the way he again looked anywhere but at me. That was one of the things he would do to avoid showing much emotion toward any particular situation. "Why don't I show you where you'll be sleeping, huh?"

"Sure." I began to walk toward the stairs, as I heard his footsteps behind me. I couldn't help but smile again at how light his steps now were. And then frown at the steep and slippery oak steps before me.

"Aaron…"

"I can do this, Rossi. There is a railing. I can steady myself with that." I wasn't about to argue, so I began up the steps, peeking over my shoulder at Aaron every few seconds to make sure he was okay. A few seconds later I heard a shout and then heard a toppling.

And finally I a low wimpering.

I sprinted back down to the boy who was crumpled in a heap, holding his head.

"Ah, piccolo, are you okay?" I knelt down and picked Aaron up from his heap on the floor. I lifted him and held him to my chest, letting him cry into my shoulder. "It's alright. Ssh…you're okay now. It's alright." I began to hum a little and his moans subsided into silence. "You okay now?"

Aaron had a solemn look on his face, as if it were a crime to even breath after hurting himself. I couldn't understand why he was the way he was, but most things about the unit chief were beyond even all the teams understanding. Everyone tried at least a little to comprehend the mystery that was Aaron Hotchner, but no one succeeded.

He finally nodded.

"I'll just…carry you, okay?" He hadn't said anything, and frankly I didn't expect him to. His dark eyes flitted quickly to the floor as if he could burn a hole in it if he glared hard enough. Poor guy.

I continued up the steps and turned down the long hall. I walked down the practically empty corridor with nothing but two hall tables separating the three bedrooms on the right side of the floor. In all there were 5 rooms, not including the bathrooms. There were 3 bathrooms, one downstairs and two up.

I opened the door closest to the first bathroom and silently set Aaron down. It wasn't accustomed to house a 3 year old exactly, but for now until I could get him some things it would have to do. The first thing on my list would have to be a step stool for toddlers.

It again was oak floored with a single maroon carpet beneath the bed covered in a matching quilt. There was a dresser against the far wall before it. Next to the bed was a bed stand containing a lamp and a paperback copy of _The Count of Monte Christo. _The window to far left of the bed was a rather large one, overlooking the beginning forest of the Blue Ridge Mountains of Virginia.

"Well, here's where you're staying. I know it isn't much, but, ya know. You can make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Aaron mumbled. There was a rapping downstairs on the door. I figured it was either Morgan or JJ.

"Aaron…"

"I can stay here while you get that, Dave. I'm fine. I won't hurt myself again."

His answer was kind of curt and his eyes dark serious, but I decided to address him later about it. I also sensed some self-degradation. I felt pity for the child.

I clomped down the stairs as the knocking grew more insistent. Definitely Morgan. When I got closer I heard the soft and yet higher in pitch voice of Reid telling Derrick that he shouldn't knock so hard because it was a possibility that Hotch could've been sleeping.

"Hello boys," I opened to door to them both. Morgan was in casual clothes, and Reid, casual-er clothes. "I don't know if he's up to any visitors right now."

"We brought him some more clothes from JJ," replied the older of the two. He produced the bag from beside him. "She said these should fit him."

"Thanks, you can come in I guess. Just try not to mention anything about the situation." I ushered them in, closing the door behind them. The boys shuffled quietly into the den in search of Hotch.

"He's upstairs, boys. But I don't suggest trying to get him to come down. Let him when he's ready." Reid nodded while Morgan continued to stare up the stairwell.

And then as if on cue Hotch came into view at the top of the stair balcony. His eyes were squinted into slits, his pale face stoic, and his hands clenched into little fists at his waist. I could tell his childlike hormones were going haywire. It was only a matter of time until he exploded, and I could tell by the way Spencer gulped and stepped back he sensed and was preparing for it as well.

"Hello, Morgan, Reid," he said this calmly, his eyes still squinted but his hands unclenched. "I presume you've just gotten back from interviewing Rayners."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, we did actually. He confessed although it wasn't as if he had any choice." He was calm as well. "Are you okay?"

_Oh, Derrick._ That was _the _most horrible question you could ever have asked him at the moment. I could sense Reid's apprehension coming off him in waves. He really wanted out of this room, and I didn't blame the kid.

It surprised me when he hadn't yelled. But he was angry.

He chuckled bitterly, "do I _look_ okay, Morgan?" His voice was a dangerously low hiss. "Because I don't think a 43 year old man should be in a 3 year olds body. I don't think that's _okay_ at all."

"Look, I'm sorry, Hotch. I didn't mean to upset you." Morgan was trying to diffuse the situation though he wasn't helping much, and the fact that Hotch had a lisp seemed to make Derrick hold back a laugh. "It was just a question. Now, why don't you come down here so we can talk?"

Another dry, cynical chortle, "you think I'm going to come down there just so you can talk to me like I have no idea what the heck you're talking about? I don't think so!" There was an extremely sarcastic and extremely condescending smile on his face. I never in my life thought I could see such an expression a child's face. But this wasn't just any normal child, this was Aaron Hotchner, the man who was famous for is infamous stoniness.

And just like that, he turned and stomped down the hall, a _slam_ sounding a few seconds after. I didn't think he'd be coming out anytime soon.

I heard Reid sigh and then saw him physically relax a bit, though he was still tense. Morgan just lowered and shook his head repeatedly. I knew both of them had a different view on the situation, just as I did, but the extreme difference in our views wasn't going to help Aaron much.

"Well, that did _not _end well." Derrick sighed and rubbed a hand over his bald head. "You think he'll ever come out of there?"

"Not for a while," I responded with a release of air.

"It's this whole situation that's got him edgy, that and his now childlike hormones. They've got his emotions crazy." I looked to Reid who slowly put his hands into his pockets, his long fingers curled beneath the denim fabric. "He's not happy about this as you can see, and I doubt he'll just come out and embrace this…this…"

"Predicament?" Spencer supplied helpfully, his eyes wide and seeking approval. I smiled kindly reaching over to pat his shoulder as I chuckled.

"Yeah, Reid, predicament," I looked to Derrick, "make sure that Garcia doesn't get anything too extravagant for Aaron to wear. He doesn't like what he has on now. And…tell her to tone her flamboyant-ness down a little."

"The correct term is flamboyancy," Spencer interjected innocently, his honey colored eyes sparkling.

Derrick looked at him in an annoyed fashion.

"Err…never mind." I ruffled his hair while sending Morgan a look of my own. Spencer nervously crossed his arms and smiled quickly before looking down.

"Well, I think it's getting late and you two should head home. A certain someone and I need to have a talk." I looked to Morgan before taking my hand off Spencer's shoulder and leading them toward the door.

"Okay, come on Reid, you can help me finish some paperwork." Derrick smiled as the kid rolled his eyes. I could tell by the smirk on Morgan's face that the poor kid was in for a long night.

But so was I.

I shut the door as they left.

"Okay, Hotch. Let's do this."

_**Criminal Minds**_

* * *

_**A/N **Hope you enjoyed this chapter my doves! It's like at least 2,000 words! I did my absolute best to appease you! Please click that lovely little button down in the corner, loves. Drop me a line! _

_Until next time I must bid you adieu my pets,_

**_I'm Pretty Literal_**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation and Lasagna?

_**Hello, my loves, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but highschool homework has kept me busy! I will try to get back into the grove of regular updating! :D **_

_**Shout outs to ma' peeps!**_

**P95000: **Agreed, I don't think Hotch would have reacted well to being carried to a car, I mean, it being such a public place and all. And, yes, I felt I had to show a little bit of Rossi's more maternal side. I mean hey, he's Italian right? Also, yes, I felt Reid was quite sensitive to yelling and tense situations, even moreso than the show let on. Come on, he's Reid! As for the clothes, who else but JJ and Garcia would get him any? Though I haven't written it yet Garcia will be getting him some as well.

**CMFAN2009: **As do I, my felllow reader. I know right? Spencer does see him as a model and it would be quite perturbing to see him as a child now. And, your wish has been granted.

**Judithya88: **Yes so have I. I've been looking, searching high and low for one and haven't found one either. So, I thought I'd write my own. I'm really glad you're enjoying it!

**Guest: **As do a lot of other of my faithful readers. And you shall in the upcoming chapters!

**Hotch fan: **Yes, IKR? It's finally arrived, so continue reading and reviewing!

Anyway, on with the story my pets!

* * *

_When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change _  
_ourselves. ~Victor Frankl_

* * *

I could hear him coming up the stairs, and by the way he was muttering in Italian it was obvious he meant business. That was one of Dave's characteristics that made it easy to identify his mood. I had to admit I was getting rather nervous when his footsteps got heavier and louder. I gulped. This probably wouldn't end well.

_Creaaakk…_

The door swung open with the whine of rusty hinges and Rossi stood in the threshold. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. I imagined it was the look I got when I had to scold Jack after doing something unacceptable. I don't know why but the look he was giving me made me want to hide somewhere.

"We need to talk." He stated firmly, his foot tapping on the oak floor. "Though I understand that this situation isn't the best one to be in right now Aaron, it doesn't give you a right to take out your anger on someone else when clearly it isn't their fault."

I squinted at Rossi about to retaliate. I opened and closed my mouth. I had nothing to say so I just glared.

"Morgan was just trying to help and so was Reid. Hotch, you had the poor kid shaking."

"I know they were trying to help, Dave. But they weren't. I'm _not _okay! Nothing about me right now is okay!" I hated this darn _lisp _in my voice; Rossi I could tell was trying hard not to laugh. "And you heard the way he was talking to me! As if he was trying to explain to some adolescent! I'm _not _an adolescent!"

"Yeah, and they know that. But you _look _like one. If you actually saw you right now, it'd be kind of hard to tell you're a middle-aged man."

"How can it be hard to tell when you know _exactly_ who I am? Tell me, Rossi?!" I looked down at my clothing in utter disgust. "You dressed me in a darn _Spiderman _outfit! You think I like to look down at myself and see these on me! It's like one day you're an adult and the next thing you know, you look in a mirror and everything you knew was gone!" I couldn't help the tears that burned in my eyelids, nor could I help it when they flew down my cheeks. Why was I crying!? I don't cry! I _never _cry! Crying is _weakness_!

"Now, Aaron. I understand how fee…"

I cut him off. "No you don't understand, Rossi! Everyone always thinks they understand but they don't! You will never understand unless it happens to you!"

"Aaron, don't you talk to me like that."

"I'm _your boss, _Rossi! In case you've forgotten!"

"And right now, Aaron, I'm yours!"

"Get out," I stopped yelling and said in a dangerously low whisper.

"Aaron…"

"Get out!" I screamed.

I looked up from where I sat with my arms crossed on the bed. I saw what looked like hurt flash across his features before he nodded silently and closed the door as he left. I sighed. I felt bad at how I shouted at him when he was only trying to help, but I couldn't control my childish impulses in this body I now possessed.

As soon as Dave had stepped out of that door I felt like the biggest jerk in the world. I hadn't meant to yell, I just didn't feel I could get him to listen to me any other way. He was stubborn just like I was and we both had a hard time hearing things when we were angry. I sighed yet again. This day was not going well, and I guessed if I had cooperated it could have gone better.

I cocked my head and checked the time, 6:30. I had been at Rossi's for nearly 11 hours now and already we weren't speaking to each other. I suppose that told you how good of a housemate I was. I dropped my arms to my sides and pushed off of the bed, landing with a _plop _on the ground. Unfortunately it was on my backside that had gotten the impact instead of my feet. _Stupid coordination…_

I opened the door and made it to the stairs when I smelled this…smell. It was an amazingly good aroma that obviously appealed to my stomach because it emitted a large growl. I quickly clutched at my belly, hoping Rossi hadn't heard the sound. But knowing the man he probably heard just about every minute sound living in such solitude. I grabbed the railing and attempted to descend the steps.

I made it only slipping up a total of three times. I'd have to work on that, because I didn't want Rossi carrying me at _all_. I walked, or more liked waddled through the living room and into the kitchen. As I got nearer I could tell that Rossi was making my favorite, three cheese lasagna. We'd had a get together over at Morgan's new place in the outskirts of Quantico, and this is what Dave had brought as contribution to our little form of a potluck. I'd never had lasagna before, well at least not as good as Rossi's, and it quickly became my favorite dish. And I guess he sensed that because he left me a hefty _Tupperware_ container full of it on my desk the next day. I think he was trying to fatten me up, he always said how I looked like I never ate. In truth I barely did. Now that Hayley was gone and took Jack with her I didn't eat much at all. My stomach grumbled as I finally made it to the kitchen. I vaguely remembered skipping breakfast and lunch today.

It seemed like it took ages for me to finally make it into what looked like a chef's cookery. The maze of dark oak corridors was nothing compared to this place. The walls were a lighter type of wood that I couldn't put a name on and the floor was the same color, but this place was enormous. It reminded me of something you'd see on television, not that I watched very much, and when I did my selection was limited. The cabinets that were tan in color seemed to be built into the walls; their contents seemed to be endless varieties of spices. The counters that were the same color had dark granite tops; there was your usual dishwasher and sink built into them as well. The things that were on the counter ranged from cookbooks, to decorative bottles, to a large assortment of cooking knives. Let's just say I hoped I didn't get him angry enough to use one of those. And there was an island where Rossi was busy cooking behind. The table wasn't just a regular table, it had a built in stove that seemed to stretch forever. It amazed me it still had a fairly large amount of space left to eat. And before that were four black chairs and a throw rug. Rossi and his throw rugs…

"Well, hello Aaron." Rossi looked up from the pot he was stirring on the stove to me. I was surprised when he had a smile on his face. If I were him I'd probably still be fuming, had our roles been reversed. "I hope you're hungry, I've made your favorite, lasagna. I have also made green beans, and my famous garlic bread." He bent over to open what I assumed was the oven and proceeded to pull out a glass dish filled to the brim with cheesy lasagna and a pan with a large loaf of steaming garlic bread. My stomach roared yet again. I was nearly famished.

I decided to address him in apology. I hoped he would forgive me, because I'd seen that look on Rossi's face a million times before. He may have seemed like everything was okay right now, but he was just building is anger inside for later, when he'd take it out on me. My step father had done the exact same thing. Though only my younger brother Shaun and sister Lauren knew about it. I shook my head to rid myself of the impending memory. My past hadn't been brought up since the day I left home, but now that I was with Rossi, I feared it'd happen a lot more then I liked to anticipate.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just, I don't know why I get so angry?" I squinted in contemplation just as Rossi chuckled a deep genuine chuckle.

"Ah, il mio piccolo, you're a child now are you not? And as we both know, children tend to have less control of their emotions. It's only natural." He took out a knife and began to methodically cut the lasagna into large squares. The last square he cut was at least half the others size. He then went to the garlic bread.

And suddenly a thought occured to me.

We had work tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N As always I hope you've enjoyed. Review? **

**I'm Pretty Literal **


	4. Chapter 4: Work?

_Hello, my faithful readers! I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently! I've been behind in homework lately and haven't had time to update! Hopefully, this new addtion will suffice for my inconsistancy! _

**Shout Outs:**

**p95000: ****Yes, agreed. I just thought Rossi might be a _little _more sensitive than he looked. And yes, with Hotch as a child new personality traits will make themselves known. And again, yes, he's Italian! They all love food and feeding others, do they not?**

**judithya88: Thank you much, dearie! I'm glad you think so! No, don't be dissapointed! I'll definately have him written in here. Hayley, I don't know. I'll probably have her stay more toward the background. And, yes, I guess you could say she's my creation! I'm telling you, I read in another fic that he had one, and it didn't mention anywhere that the story was AU. But, yeh know, your mind likes to think things that aren't true? Thanks for telling me about Sean, I knew I probably spelled it wrong! :D **

_Disclaimer: Don't give me that look! Everyone knows that de-aged Hotch lives in my basement! JK. I don't own CM or de-aged Hotch. Darn. _

* * *

**Seeing is not always believing. - Martin Luther King Jr. **

* * *

After dinner, which I had no problem getting Aaron to eat all of and then some, I had put him, more like forced him to bed. Everything had gone fairly well until I'd told him he needed sleep if we were going into work the next day. I didn't know how Strauss was going to take this, all we told her was that he had gotten his head bashed in by the UnSub and probably got a concussion. Hence the reason we took him to the hospital. In truth, he had hit his head and attained a slight concussion, but he'd also been turned into a 3 year old child. **(A/N Yes, Hotch is 3 years old. I know I said 3 multiple times in the previous chapters, and in the first chapter I said 4, but he is 3, just so you all know.) **

The next day I was up bright and early, but poor Aaron wasn't. I wasn't surprised. He had been up since three in the morning yesterday and he only had a good 30 minute nap from the hospital to my cabin. I felt for the kid, even if it was his fault he decided not to sleep unless it was in a concussion induced coma.

I stood in the living room alone, dressed in my usal blue jeans, dress shirt, jacket, and black Italian loafers. I sipped my coffee I had brewed about an hour ago and decided that it was probably best to wake Aaron, even if I really didn't want to. I shuffled quietly up the stairs, replaying the speech I had for Director Strauss on Aarons "accident." She probably would think I'd finally gone senile and send me to one of those retirement homes for the elderly. I'd take my chances.

I opened the door to find Aaron curled in a fetal position with his back to me. His thick dark hair was mussed and sticking up every which way from sleep, and the blanket I'd covered him with when he'd finally given into slumber was strewn across the floor. Though I didn't worry about him getting too cold, he was wearing some cotton, long sleeved blue striped pajamas, from JJ of course. I chuckled softly and moved to rouse the slumbering boy.

"Aaron, come on _dormiglione_, _sleepy-head. _It's time to get up and ready for work," I rubbed my fingers up and down his back, gently shaking his small figure. A groan. "Come on, I know you're tired. You can take a nap later. Right now, you have to get up so we can go and explain this to Strauss." He finally rolled over to look at me with sleep glazed eyes. It was best to catch children, i.e. Hotch, in their disoriented state before waking, that way they'd be easier to coax.

Aaron squinted. "What time is it?" His voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"About 6:30," I answered, I watched as his eyes rolled back into his head before he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You'd better get up and ready, _piccolo._ I don't think Strauss'll fancy it if we're late."

He nodded now fully comprehensive of his surroundings and what I had said. I smiled before I stood and watched him follow me. I had a feeling today wasn't going to go well.

**_Criminal Minds_**

"Oh, Agent Rossi you've definately told more believeable stories than you're telling me now." The blonde beast starred stonily at me, as if she had better things to waste her breath on. "Now, are you going to tell me where Aaron _really _is? Or do I have to suspend you today?"

I wanted to take a 9 iron to this woman's head, and Hotch who sat behind me in one of Strauss' back breaking vinyl chairs probably wanted to do a lot worse. I turned to look at the boy who glarred sharply at Erin. I could tell he was becoming extremely agitated with the directors ignorance.

"If I wasn't Aaron, Director Strauss, would I know that you have a birthmark in the shape of a crown on your backside?" I gaped at the boy who smirked triumphantly and laughed at the look on Strauss' face. Priceless.

"How do you know that, Aaron?" He gave me a look that said, 'don't ask.' I'd pry it out of him later, right now I'd just laugh at the look on her face.

"Aaron...it is you...h-how did this happen?" She clutched at her armrests from where she sat behind her desk. "W-why are you..."

"A child? Well, the UnSub Dr. Tate Rayners is the one you can thank for this...'incident.'" He looked quickly down at himself before looking back at Erin. "Can we please be dismissed, ma'am?"

"Y-yes," it came out as more of a question than a statement."But I don't want you going out into the field, Aaron. One, it's dangerous, and two, questions will definately arise if an FBI agent is seen publicly with a child when on duty."

We turned to leave. "And, Agents..."

"Yes, ma'am?" Aaron's reply was given through clenched teeth. He was obviously unhappy with Erin's orders.

"Thank you, Director Strauss."

She merely nodded before shooing us out. That was when Aaron started to fuss, loudly.

"First she tells me that she doesn't believe it me, and when I convince her, she prohibits me from doing my job!" He shouted this and the agents in the bullpen of the BAU began to stare. I veered into the central part of the BAU, and was greeted first by Morgan, Reid, and Emily.

"Hey, Rossi, Hotch?" Morgan smiled at me and chanced a smile down at Aaron. Reid waved and Emily said 'hello' while she surpressed her look of utter astonishment.. He nodded at him and then proceeded to waddle over to the middle of the bullpen. JJ and Garcia appeared seconds later.

"Goodmorning, Hotch, Rossi," JJ and Garcia said in unison.

"What do we have, Agent Jureau?" He ignored their surprised looks and turned expectantly to JJ. "Well?"

"Uhm, a woman, Kirstie Williams, Richmond, VA. Found dead in her apartment. Husband said she'd been missing for 3 days. Said, when he came home, he found her there lying in the bed. Single gunshot wound to the chest."

"Okay, team. Rossi, you and I will check out the crime scene..." He had been interrupted by Strauss who walked past.

"Wrong!" And she was gone. Everyone looked completely baffled. What was her problem?

"Fine, JJ, and Emily will check out the crime scene. Morgan and Rossi will canvas the neighbors and ask if anyone saw anything. And _Reid , Garcia _and _I _will find possible suspects by checking her background."

Strauss walked past and toward her office once more. "Right!" She said curtly before she disappeared a last time. She seriously had issues...

"Well, that was..."

"Weird," Morgan finished for Spencer.

"Let's move it team," and with that, the rest of the team and I spread out, I not so happy to have to leave Aaron but knowing better than to argue.

**_Criminal Minds_**

* * *

**A/N Until next time, my doves! Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5Trusting: Easier Said than Done

_Please don't kill me! I've been busy with doing my sister's college biology! I'm updating today, and I'm sure you'll love it!_

**Shout Outs!**

**P95000: Agreed 100%. I'd like to take a 9 iron to her head! And, we all know Strauss would! She's STRAUSS! And, there are definate dangers to being out in the field! **

**ItsColdOutside: Does this update count as a little cuddling? I promise I will definately have more cuddling, and fluffiness! Children deserve hugs, do they not? Especially, Hotch. Your wish has been granted. I posted a link on my profile of a picture I found of Thomas Gibson as a child. And, doesn't he _kinda _look like Rossi? Or is it just me? Ah, yes. It probably was Cheif Strauss. Thanks, love.**

**judithya88: Trust me dove, you'll find out how Aaron knows! . And, probably not! Oh, and Garcia will definately go overboard. (evil cackle)**

**Hotch fan: I'm glad you love it, dearie! Your wish is my command! And, if you mean am I going to go into Hotch's (modified) childhood? Yes, love, yes! I certainly will! **

**Disclaimer: **Hotch and Rossi are so darn delectable, and so _darn _good looking! :D Too bad I don't own em'...

* * *

It was another one of those hard cases that hit you like a punch to the gut. This one had involved the kidnapping of 8 year old boys by a 40 year old man known as Hugh Barker. He would take them during school let-out, when no one would be suspicious of a man waiting outside an elementary in Rockfish, fool the children into thinking he was a friend of their parents, and then take them to his home miles away in Morgantown. They would be badly beaten and dumped somewhere in a close vicinity of his home. Luckily I was allowed to accompany the team on this case, even though was a fair drive from Quantico.

But some part of me, even though I was supervisory agent, couldn't help but wish I hadn't. I guessed in this child body things that normally wouldn't even make me flinch had a much different and rather unwanted affect. When I'd seen the pictures of the 11 boys this man had laid his hands, on I wanted to cry. It made my stomach clench, and my body tremble. With the others in the room I did my best to subdue my new emotions, but of course I couldn't rein control of my reactions. I had resorted to retreating to the bathroom, claiming 'I had to go.' And, being a kid, I did usually have to use the latrine, a lot. But alas they knew the real reason. I could see it in their eyes, especially Rossi's.

I sat in a stall of the Morgantown P.D., my head dropped in my hands. Sadly, I couldn't get up onto the toilet without touching the seat, so I resorted to sitting with my back to the wall. I thought if I just took a few minutes to myself, took a few good deep breaths, I could calm myself enough to maybe go back in there. I was wrong. I had begun crying instantly. Man, I hated my impulses.

I heard the bathroom door open, and knew Rossi had come in. I didn't have to even look up to do that, I just knew. It was something else that came with this new body of mine, a sixth sense. He stopped in front of my stall, sighed, and opened the unlocked door. I looked up at him.

"Aaron, should've told me where you were going, you know that we're trying to keep your presence to the other cops here a on the down low?"

"Well, it isn't like anybody saw me. And that won't work for long."

He let out a breath. "I know." He cocked his head and smiled sadly. "Ya, know I'm always here for you, Aaron. The whole team is, but especially me." He knelt down and opened his arms. I looked at him quizzically before I understood what he was implying. He wanted me to hug him. Now, I wasn't a huggy person, and anyone who knew me, knew that aspect about me. Of course I hugged Hayley and Jack, but that of course was different. But something, and I had no idea what, made me stand up and go to hug him. Maybe it was impulses, maybe it was because I actually needed it, and maybe it was partially because I wanted it, but I hugged him, tightly.

It as warm and inviting, like a nice bed with cushy covers and fluffy pillows. And yet it was firm, like a promise that he'd always be there for me. I had begun to cry yet again, and the hand on my back went to rub gentle circles as he hummed an Old Italian lullaby. Of course being around Rossi, you tend to pick a bit of the Italian language, and what I could make out of the song involved the words, 'I love you.'

Of course to something that implied this I would usually brush it off with a subject change, or a nod and then a subject change. But this time I didn't say or do anything at all, because love was a four letter word easier said than done. I've been told 'I love you' by many people throughout my lifetime, but I know they never _truly _meant it. I've had many them, family or friends, that'll say they love you, but really they don't. It's just something to say to make think they care for you, when in the end, they wind up leaving you. And that's what hurts the most. When you _think _they care, and in reality, they couldn't give a rat's butt about you. But of course I knew Jack loved me, and Hayley said she did, but she was just like all the rest.

"_Va tutto bene,__Aaron__. __Sono qui__. __Io sono__sempre qui__. _It's okay, Aaron. I'm here. I'm _always _ here," Rossi deep, alto voice rumbled through his body, and it brought a sort of comforting feeling to me. And the warmth from his arms was lulling, soothing, serene. I felt my eyelids grow heavy with the comings of sleep, and sighed. There was a rush of air as I assumed Rossi stood up. He ruffled my hair, and I felt something pricky as something warm pressed against my forehead.

As I my eyes closed for the last time I just heard Rossi repeat the words;

"Ti amo, Aaron. Ti amo."

_**Criminal Minds**_

I had awoken to find my self laying on something soft, warm, and...breathing? When I opened my eyes and looked up I found Rossi staring back at me. He smiled that smile that always made me want to grin back at him, and not just because it seemed polite. I rubbed my eyes and looked ahead of me to realize we were heading into what looked like a hotel, and again realized he was carrying me. I wanted to protest but the glint in Dave's eye told me it was better not to.

"So, glad you've finally decided to join us, bossman," it was Morgan who I hadn't noticed was behind us. With him was Reid, JJ, and Emily. "I thought you musta hit your head in the bathroom you slept so long!"

I squinted and looked up at Dave, trying to hide the embarrasment I felt knowing that team saw him carrying me. "How long was I out, Dave?"

"About...I dunno..."

"Seven hours," Reid supplied from between Morgan, JJ, and Emily. He blushed a little when Morgan ruffled his hair and chided about him 'remembering everything.'

"But you needed it. You've had a rough day." Dave said, nodding.

"No, I needed to stay awake and help catch this guy."

"Aaron, you'd done enough today. And besides, there wasn't really anything that could be done anyways." His tone left no room for argument, which I realized it had a lot lately. "Trust me, Aaron."

He seemed sincere, but looks are always decieving. I averted my eyes as we made into the lobby of the Days Inn from the near sweltering Virginia heat. Rossi claimed the keys to the room from the cocky, prepubesent kid at the desk who claimed that Rossi seemed too old to be a father. That, and I looked nothing like him.

I decided to get back at him before the rest of the team who stood the side could. I pointed my finger at him, put on my best innocent look (which I learned from Jack), and said;

"Daddy, jerk." My choice of words took the kid aback. He silently handed Rossi the cards. The rest of the team was laughing aloud. I even heard Reid let out an awkward chuckle of his own. I couldn't let him insult both of us like that and get away scott free.

Dave responded, "yes son, jerk. Let's hope you don't turn out like this poor kid, Aaron."

I made sure to nod vigorously and give him a big, spitty rasberry when Rossi turned to head up to our room. Oh, that definately had brightened my day.

"Hotch, man. You really got him good there. I didn't know you had it in you," Morgan laughed again.

"Well, Derek, there a lot of things you don't know about me." I smiled secretivley at him over David's shoulder before saying my goodnight to the team. We retreated to our rooms in search of sleep we knew we probably wouldn't get.

It was a plain room, with off white walls and dark green patterned carpet. There was a television, fridge, desk and chair. And of course, one, queen sized bed. The fact that it looked inviting overrode the fact that I had to share it with Rossi. Cutbacks, he'd claimed. But it probably had more to do with the fact I was too small to need my own bed now.

I yawned as he set my go-bag on the bed beside me. I needed a shower, I knew because I hadn't had one since the day before yesterday. It seemed Rossi read my mind because he said;

"Come on, Aaron. You need a bath."

It didn't end well. I tried to wash myslef but of course he had to get the places I couldn't. And of course my fingers couldn't wash was my hair the way I wanted either, that was all thanks to my coordination.

Freshly bathed and in red flannel pajamas, I lay beside Rossi who was doing both our paper work, even though I insisted I could do it myself. He said I was tired, and that my inability to write like I used to would make my handwriting even sloppier. Of course he'd said it nicely, he wasn't one to purposely hurt someone's feelings. So, I resorted to watching some _Disney Channel _show called "_The Suit Life of Zack and Cody." _From what I could tell it was about some kids who lived in a hotel.I even found myself chuckling when the twin called Cody came waddling into the hotel lobby in nearly a half dozen winter coats, only to fall face flat on the ground.

I rolled over as I show began to bore me and thought about Jack. And then I thought about how he was supposed to come for a couple of weeks for a visit. All those thoughts vanished when I felt Rossi's hand descend on my back to begin rubing his fingernails gently up and down my back. I remembered the many times I'd done this to Jack to get him to sleep. And then he started to hum.

I curled into a fetal position, tucking my arms under my legs. Before I drifted off I heard Rossi whisper;

"_Ti amo, piccolo. _I love you, little one."

I didn't know if I could ever trust he meant it.


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling?

_I'm back! I know I've been gone a looong time, but I've returned with an update I'm sure will please you!_

_Shout Outs:_

**It'sColdOutside: Yes, you'r welcome! I'm glad I wasn't the only one picturing Hotch like that! And he does really look like him don't he? Enjoy the update, love! :D**

**Hotch fan: Thanks ever so much, dearie! I do appreciate your kind words! And he is adorable as a child isn't he? Hopefully though in this chapter that his cuteness is kind of short lived, his past is brought out hopefully in this chapter.**

**MrsCriminalMinds: Thanks so much, dove! And I reward you with a new chapter!**

**judithya88: I know, and I do appologize for causing a relapse! Here is more of the story! Do continue your lovely comments!**

_**A/N: **_Now for a note regarding the story. Mind you, this is AU. Just so we're clear. Things that I say happen in this story, don't really happen. Unless of course I tell you in these helpful notes I provide I took it from an episode. So, yeah. And also, Hotch's disassociation is taken from actual events in my life. I have a humming problem that started from childhood. It's not like singing humming at all, it's more of a beehive sound that can be quite irritating to some. I've done it in school and many people, including teachers, have commented on it. It started from my abuse as a child. So, it's real. I thought it's use in this story beneficial. Hope you all do too!

Anyway on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! LEAVE ME BE YOU VILE CREATURES! **

* * *

**"He who cannot give anything away, cannot feel anything either." - Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

It had been a rough couple of nightmare filled weeks. Hotch had awoken each and every one of those nights, screaming and thrashing around in the sheets of our shared hotel bed. The team of course would come from our conjoined rooms to see what was wrong, and as always I'd shoo them away with a weary 'he's okay, he just had a bad dream.' I'd lift his sweat slick body up, hug him to me, and calm him enough to get him back to sleep. But of course he'd only wake again a few hours later, screaming his heart out. It pained me to hear is grief filled cries, but all I could do was comfort him and tell him everything was alright when it so obviously wasn't.

"I-it was, J-Jack." He'd said one night he'd woken up crying. I cradled his trembling form to me. His hair, face, and the rest of his little body drenched in sweat. "B-Barker g-got, m…Jack. And we were…were too late." It was obvious he was going to say something other than Jack, but of course I wasn't about to press it then. I understood why this case had affected him so; nothing but Jack and his upcoming visit had been on his mind since the William's case was open and shut in a day. Every one of those kids possessed a quality that reminded him somehow of his son. While I knew that Hotch in his new body probably couldn't handle these cases as well now, arguing with him would get me nowhere.

"Hotch, I can promise you that Barker will never get to, Jack. He's gone now, locked up. Jack is safe." I whispered into his thick dark hair. I continued to rock him back and forth as his hyperventilating subsided. I glanced beside me to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand, 5:00 a.m. It was just a few hours till we were to drive home. "How about a bath, piccolo?"

I felt his head land heavily on my chest, his breathing quick enough to signal he was still awake. I lifted him and walked over to the bathroom; opening the door I grabbed a towel, washcloth, and a bar of soap from the shelf above the toilet. I sat down on the edge of tub and turned the water on. Aaron's head lolled from me to the bath, as if he were uncertain about this. Over the course of a week and a half I had given him one bath and one bath only. He had tried doing it himself all of two times before I had brought JJ in to help him because his hair was a little too greasy or his ears still had dirt behind them. He didn't like that one bit. I knew he was quite self-conscious about himself, but it was something that had to be done, he couldn't wash himself like he used to. I carefully peeled the clothes off of him, a pair of _Cars_ shorts and t-shirt, and tossed them into a pile next to me. He looked up at me with those dark eyes that seemed always to have something to say, and then down into the running water shamefully.

"Aaron, you don't have anything I've not seen before. You know that?"

He still didn't look at me. I reached over to turn off the tub, before looking back at the boy in my lap.

"Come on now, Hotch, it'll be over before you know it." I set the now undressed boy into the water; frowning at the far away stare he was giving the bottom of the tub and the low humming noise he seemed to be making. I sighed, and reached for the cloth and soap bar beside me, I dipped it in the water and lathered up the rag. I then proceeded to wash him carefully, rubbing the suds over him gently. When it was over Aaron still hadn't stopped the humming noise he was making, neither had he looked at me. I had come to find that these silences of his were a sort of disassociation, a way to detach him from a not so favorable situation. And every profiler who was a good profiler knew that disassociation wasn't a parlor trick picked up overnight. This would come from months even years of some kind of abuse.

Wrapped in a towel I sat a shivering Hotch onto our hotel bed and went to this go-bag to ruffle around for some clothes. I ended up picking an orange cotton t-shirt, blue jeans, socks, underwear, and his pair of converse sneakers. I turned to find his eyes on me, unblinking from his position on the bed.

I moved to him and set the clothes beside him, kneeling before the bed. Hotch had many troubles as a youth, I had no doubt about that, but my suspicions were high when it came to just what _kind_ of things he'd gone through. Some part of me knew by this man's…this _child's _vision on life that he never grew up the way he should have, the way he deserved.

I noticed that his humming had stopped and his eyes seemed to be more focused than earlier. He blinked for what seemed like the first time in an hour and looked around the room.

"Are you okay, Aaron?" It was a risky question, but it was necessary considering the circumstances.

He nodded slowly as he began to shiver. A thought seemed to strike him as he looked to the clothes beside him.

"I was just thinking about, Jack. He's supposed to come and visit soon." It was a cover for his not so subtle spell that had come over him in the bathroom. By the look on his face I could tell he knew his attempt to downsize the importance of the situation was feeble. I sighed and motioned to the clothes beside him before going to grab my go-bag from the table near the television.

"Why don't you get dressed now while I get ready? We'll discuss this later, _piccolo_."

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly at my statement, before he nodded and waited for me to vacate the premises.

"Aaron, you are a troubled boy. And I intend to find the root of the cause. And soon." I whispered, closing the door to the bathroom.

_**Criminal Minds **_

It was 6:00 a.m. when we'd left Rockfish and it was 2 hours later when we arrived home. The whole way home I had been stuck with Morgan, and he'd tried nearly unsuccessfully to converse with Aaron. It seemed our little interaction back at the hotel had put him in quite a sour mood.

"So, are you excited about seeing Jack soon, Hotch?" I side glanced at Morgan, hoping he would change the topic of the conversation. It was to no avail, I could feel Aaron who sat behind me, in his new and much loathed car seat, physically tense. If Morgan didn't stop, I knew we'd reach the point of no return.

"Yes, Morgan. I'm so very happy that I have to explain to my son and my ex-wife that I was turned into a child." His eyes were squinted in the fashion that indicated he was completely vexed with the ignoramus who had addressed him. Aaron wasn't one to tolerate those who asked of him dumb questions.

"Well, there is a way around that. Having to explain it to Haley. We could just have Rossi pick him up; say you had an important meeting or something?"

Aaron lifted an eyebrow at the man. The look on his face now was between irritancy and consideration. He resorted to mild curiosity.

"And how do you suggest I explain this to Jack?"

Morgan seemed to ponder this while I remained silent, wanting to see how the toddler would react to the man's response.

"You could tell him that you had to go out of town for a bit, but instead of seeing you this time, he can spend a few weeks with his cousin "Ronny"." Morgan smiled at the look of revulsion that crossed Aaron's face. Nicknames were things that the boy hated most, though he seemed to be okay when I'd given him a few of my own in Italian. I guessed it was different with others.

"I will not be called Ronny." The miniaturized unit chief crossed his arms and raised his brow.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, Aaron. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I turned the wheel and entered the BAU parking lot. "Right now, we have work to do."

_**Criminal Minds**_

"Agents, I'm thoroughly impressed with your work this week. You've done well." I wanted to smack myself across the face to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Chief Strauss _complimenting _us? That was a first.

Erin turned to acknowledge everyone who now stood in the bullpen. Reid sat at his desk that was occupied by minimal paperwork (not surprising). Aaron had decided to take a seat in the empty space upon his desk. Morgan sat across him at his desk. Emily and JJ had walked into the bullpen moments ago and were standing near the guys. We had returned from a trip home from Rockfish about 6 hours ago, and all day everyone had been working to get paperwork finished.

The team nodded thanks, Aaron not without yawning loudly. I turned toward him, noticing how everyone else did the same. Strauss even had a small smile on her usually blank face.

"I think you've all done enough work for today. Why don't you head home?" Erin looked to Hotch once more. "And you, Hotchner, need to get sleep. I know you think you don't need it but you do."

And then she did something that made me want to double take. She ruffled a hand through Aaron's thick hair and over his cheek before disappearing into her lair. Everyone watched stunned. Of course I had no doubt in my mind that Aaron was an adorable toddler, and I knew that his fellow agents had to refrain from grabbing and cuddling him, I never thought that _Strauss_ would actually _touch _him. It seemed to surprise Hotch as well because a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Well, what are you all looking at!?" Aaron's voice was shaky with nervousness. "Get home!"

I couldn't help the smile the crept across my face.

_**Criminal Minds**_

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews are much loved, dearies. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Connections Unseen

_I'm back my lovlies! You're reviews are much appreciated! _

**Shout Outs:**

**MrsCriminalMinds: **Thanks a bunch, my dear! :D I'm real glad you're loving this story! Do continue to read and leave your kind reviews!

**p95000: **Yes, thank you much, dove. The comment Hotch made, "Daddy jerk!", and Rossi's response was my attempt at a little comedy in this story. While my comedic skills in writing are usually flat and overlooked, this ones outcome was actually good. Thanks! And yes, I do believe Rossi would have the power to dip into Hotch's past. I mean, he is his mentor after all. Yes, and I thought that Strauss would be at least a little bit affectionate with Aaron now that he's a toddler. I mean, who _wouldn't _want to cuddle a de-aged Hotch? And yes, I thought the "get home!" a classic flustered Hotch reaction.

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: **Much obliged! I know, he is quite cute isn't he? Thanks, and your wish is my command, dear!

**Sue1313: **Yes, I know! However, I do so much adore Spencey as the baby of the team, I thought it was our lovable Hotch's turn to take the lime light.

**ItsColdOutside: **My faithful reader, as all everyones reviews do, you make me smile! :D I do so enjoy reading your thoughts of this fic! Thanks, again!

**CSIflea: **Glad you think so, friend! Hmm...I dunno? JC Penny in the cabbage patch section? (LOL!) Really? I do it mostly when I'm concentrating. Nowadays it's off and on, so I'm glad. It used to be constant. Intresting. I believe you're request has been fufilled. Ah, yes, I hoped that aspect was made clear. I see them in the show as very close, I hoped I was bringing that to attention in this story! Happy to see you like it!

**judithya88: **Thanks, pet! I did too! It was kinda fun to write that in! And yes, you're right! I do believe Garcia would mollycoddle our beloved Hotch. I may just toture him soon! Muahaha! xD

_And finally..._

**Guest: **Yes, it was wasn't it? I'm ecstatic to see that you think this story is great! You're wish is my command!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me: Hotch? Can I own you?**

**Hotch: (Glares his usual stoney glare which is made much cuter by his "de-aged-ness".) No way.**

**Me: Come on, please? I have your favorite! Three cheese lasagna!**

**Rossi: Hey! Who took my lunch from the fridge!?**

**Me: Uh oh! You will be MINE de-aged Hotch!**

**Nope, don't own him. Phooey. **

* * *

**"A hidden connection is stronger than an obvious one." -Heraclitus of Ephesus**

* * *

As expected the day off didn't last as long as it should've. Seven hours was not enough time to get home, rest, and be bright eyed and bushy tailed by the morning. But of course, we had no choice, unless we wanted to join the club of the suspended. Or worse, the unemployed.

It was an emergency. There was a shooting downtown of Quantico in the Marine Corps Museum. There were said to be 10 gunmen total with 7 casualties injured. They had no motive other than wanting to get a few bucks and expensive items. The local police department who'd gotten the call had needed backup. So, they called for reinforcements, and the team had raced over to the scene. And where was I? Stuck with Garcia. I was half awake, and though I really wanted to be with my team, I wasn't complaining a whole lot. Garcia had her camera hacking skills, and multiple high-def monitors.

"Okay, my junior boss-man, I'm almost in." I had to roll my eyes at Penelope's new nickname for me, though I chose not to comment. "Just one last pass code…and there." The many numbered screens before me blinked and flashed before displaying over twenty different camera angles and positions.

"You think they're in yet?" The nervous blond asked biting her bubblegum pink fingernails.

"No. They've got to have a strategy, you know that Garcia." I looked at her pointedly before going back to the screen. I could already see 4 of the masked conmen, each barricading a separate group of people in different stores of the mall. Thankfully I couldn't hear any gunshots. "I just hope that whatever the guys are planning is good. If it isn't…"

"Let's not talk about any "ifs", my little one," the blonde looked down at me, her curls bounced around her shoulders. "They make me antsy."

I had to shake my head with a slight smile on my face. Garcia was a really panicky person in dire situations, and I, wasn't one to know how to deal with a person too well when they were near hysterics.

Penelope reached over to turn on the scanner, the usual garb of surrounding the building at different positions and angles going over the air. There was even talk of contacting the leader within the mall. I nodded, now they were heading in the right direction.

"They need to take out the leader first. If the main man is gone, the followers'll be running like chickens with their heads cut off." I said this more to myself than Garcia, but she responded with a ruffling of my hair. I glared over at her, although the pink color of my cheeks was making it hard to be serious.

"Sorry, my miniature boss-man. But you have to admit you're adorable the way you look right now."  
I squinted at the woman. My hair was a mess, I was dressed in some hideous Wall-e pajamas, and I'm pretty sure I may have had a drool stain lining my mouth. I did not in the least look 'adorable'. I sighed and went back to looking back at the screens.

"Focus, Garcia." Although sitting in the technical analyst's office made it pretty hard to pay attention. She had various trinkets aligning her minimal desk space, anything from fluffy feather pens to a mini bejeweled recliner that housed her equally bejeweled cell phone. I again shook my head and looked back to the screen, only to be distracted by the police radio.

"…_the structure is now completely surrounded. We are now going to attempt to contact the leader. We believe he is stationed in the Comerica bank and trust near the center of the building. Agent David Rossi will be directing this call…" _

"Oh, I hope Rossi can convince him to give up."

I looked incredulously at the lady beside me. "If anyone can, it's Rossi. Don't be so negative, Garcia."

She swiveled over to look at me, a shocked expression on her face.

"Says the epicenter of rainbows and sunshine?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm, her hands planted firmly on her curvy hips. Something about that look in her crystalline eyes made me want to retreat to the farthest corner of this room. Okay, upsetting Garcia wasn't the best thing to do. A mental note was taken for future reference; don't upset Garcia, _under any circumstances_.

"Sorry. It's just…" I sighed. "You and I both know that Rossi is a very talented profiler. He's been with this unit for years. He's very manipulative, believe me. He can do it, I know he can…"

Penelope was silent then, causing me to look over at the said woman. She was smiling. I looked quizzically at her. What was she all happy about?

"You and Rossi really have the bond, don't you?" I looked at her as if she had two heads. "I can see it. No need to deny it, Hotch."

I made a 'pffht' noise, and waved a hand in dismissal. Despite the fact that our conversation was straying from the case I couldn't help but take a minute to think about what the perceptive technical analysis had just said. Rossi and I, a connection? No way. We were friends, acquaintances if you will. Yes, he'd been a previous mentor when I had first joined the BAU, and then he'd retired. Although he'd made sure to keep in touch over the years with numerous letters. But unlike Gideon he'd come back and resumed his position. But Dave and I having a connection? I think Penelope had put a little too much sugar in her coffee this morning…

"_Mr. Jeffries, this is Special Agent David Rossi. I'd like to have a little chat with you…" _

"It's Rossi! He's talking with the leader now!" Garcia beside me had gasped, her bracelet-ed wrists jingling with the sudden movement.

"_What is it that you want, Mr. Jeffries?" _

"They must have gotten a view of him. They have his name." I ignored Penelope's previous comment.

"…_what is it that I want? That's not really what you want to know is it? No, we all know better. You want to know what I want to trick me, and get me and my guys out of the building and in handcuffs. Am I right?" _

"_About me wanting you outside of the building? Yes, you are. 100%."_

There was a pause before a low chuckle resounded over the line. It was silent until Jeffries' spoke. By the edge in his voice I could tell that this man had it all planned out, every single step. This wasn't going to be easy, not that it ever was to begin with.

"_Really? Well, I don't think I can comply with your request, Agent Rossi. Because I have previous engagements." _It seemed then that there was a shift and he was talking with someone in the background.

"_And what might these "previous engagements" be, Mr. Jeffries?" _

Another chortle.

"_Well, originally I wasn't planning on telling you. But, since you've asked so nicely, I'll let you in on a little something. Growing up, my parents weren't the richest. Pop was a garbage man, Mom; well she was a regular homemaker. And when I got older, one day I thought, I deserve a bit of money. And the only way to get it was to take it…" _

It seemed that Rossi was trying to do a bit more of manipulation with the guy. All the while my eyelids were growing increasingly heavy. I pinched myself.

"Ow!"

"What is it?" Garcia's head snapped towards me.

"Nothing. Shh!" I went back to listening, although failing miserably to stay awake. It wasn't long before I finally gave in.

_**BANG! **_

"_OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN! I NEED A MEDIC!"_

**_Criminal Minds_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Please do not hesitate, pets, to press that lovely button and drop a line! Don't make me sick de-aged Hotchner on you!_


	8. Chapter 8: Falling Apart

**_I'm sorry, my fellow profilers that I haven't updated recently. It's been...how long? A couple of months now? Oh wow... Well, I'm updating now? (*nervous chuckle*) It's all this homework and exams of the new semester. Forgive and forget, ay? (*shifty eyes*)_**

**Shout outs:**

**CSIflea: **Oh, but why not? I do enjoy it so! Ah, thanks so much. I do believe we all tend to drool at some point when we sleep right? I liked the way I brought in Garcia too! I hope that doesn't sound too conceited… Gracias love.

**TheMysteriousGeek2345: **YEEES! I had to get someone shot! I mean, what's a CM story without someone getting a bullet pumped into them? Just kidding. Take a look-see at this chap, you may be surprised... Much obliged, my friend.

**P9500: **I just thought since Garcia calls Spencer Junior G-man, that she'd have her own made up nicknames for toddlerized Hotchner. We all know that Hotch is cute, bed head or not. Thanks, dearie.

**occasionalreader: **Your wish is my command! Is there any De-aged Hotch stories? Please give a link to them if so! I've wanted to read one for soooo long! Merci, fellow fanfictioner.

**MrsCriminalMinds: **Ah-ha-ha-ha, but I had to! It's no fun any other way! As you can see, I've complied with your wishes. Read on, love.

**Cat Jenkins: **Awe, thanks new reader! That makes me so happy to hear I can _actually_ bring images to your mind! I've been working on that lately to improve my writing! Golly gee, I've done it! Anywho, thanks for the review! I'd love to hear what ya think of this update.

**Kyra235: **I have, I have, I have, I have! Here is your update! With the New Year, new semester, and new kiddies to watch I've been really busy! But, I'm updating now and hope to hear from you (as well as the rest of you) in reviews again! Danke, friend. (Danke means thanks.)

**Hotch fan: **Just wait and see. It makes me happy to see my dedicated readers leaving reviews!

**Sand n' Sable: **Oh, a newbie? Well, I shall give you a welcoming initiation party! (*pops a party popper and blows a noisemaker*) How was that as a warm welcome?

**judithya88: **OMGoodness! (*tosses virtual rope*) Here's your lifeline! A new chapter! Awe, too cute! Blue boxers, nice. Keep the reviews comin'. Grazie, il mio amico. (Thank you, my friend.)

**Disclaimer: **NO.

* * *

**Breakdowns can create breakthroughs. Things fall apart so things can fall together." - Unknown**

* * *

It seemed as if my family, and that being the BAU team, was falling apart. Again.

A team of a few SWAT agents, some uniforms, and a couple of FBI agents had infiltrated the building at a location unknown to the UnSub. Their entrance had been quick without any difficulties; they'd made it in through _Claire's _unsuspected. That was until they'd met a couple of Jeffries' patrollers around the corner. Shots had been fired, and in the end, one man hit. And that man, or rather boy in my eyes, was Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Hey, Reid, can you hear me? Keep your eyes open. Keep em' open and looking at me!" I was beside his gurney, apparently taking up the role that Jason Gideon had so recently vacated. Surrogate father. Of course I didn't mind a bit; I had fallen in love with the kid the moment he'd looked at me with those innocent and yet intelligent honeysuckle eyes of his. But sometimes I wondered if I had what it took. Not only to be an agent, but a father to a team that was already so broken.

"Pretty-Boy, come on. I wanna see those eyes of yours. Tell me, tell me the names of each US President backwards in alphabetical order. Come on, you can do it."

I looked over at Morgan who was on the opposite side of the bed, his voice quaking. And then I flicked my eyes to the paramedics that were frantically trying to keep the deathly pale kid awake. The three were checking vitals, taking pulses, and putting in an IV. I glanced back down at Spencer who was sweating profusely; I pushed some strands of short curls behind his ear.

"Wilson, Washington, Van Buren, Tyler, Truman, Taylor..." His voice was slowing and fading with every name he recited. He was losing blood quickly from the wound right beside his prominent ribcage. Thankfully it had entered and exited.

"That's it! That's it! Keep going! Let's go, Baby-Boy." The black man's eyes glazed over in worry when Spencer didn't respond.

"His blood pressures dropping," quipped one of the medics, a girl with fire red hair. They had pushed him all the way to the awaiting ambulance, the other surrounding uniforms, SWAT agents, and FBI men swarming the premises, shouting orders and placing Jeffries and his men in custody."Come on, up and in."

Morgan and I had moved aside as they effortlessly lifted Reid into the back.

"Who's riding?" A medic who's name I never caught looked at me with knowing grey eyes.

"I am." I hopped in quickly as if I wasn't past my prime. "Morgan, make sure to break it to Garcia gently. And, whatever you do, make sure she isn't holding Aaron when you're doing it. I don't want to get a call that he may have brain damage due to lack of oxygen to the brain. We all know she tends to squeeze a little too tight when she's anxious."

"Got it." The African nodded. "You better make sure he makes it." He looked between the three people in the ambulance. The demanding tone of his voice gave every indication that he was serious.

"We'll do our very best, sir." Knowing that was all the assurance he was going to get from them, Derek ran back toward where Emily and JJ was last seen taking a couple of henchmen.

My eyes flitted back down to Spencer, grabbing his frail, clammy hand in my own. All I knew was that this kid had better make it through, if not for me, for Hotch. Spencer was like a son to him, and to lose him would kill him. Inside and out.

And not only would it kill Hotch, but this team, would die as well.

I squeezed Spencer's unmoving hand.

"Come on, kid. You can do this."

**_Criminal Minds_**

"Spencer. Spencer wake up!" I had awoken to the sound of this mantra repeated over and over again. "Spencer, wake up!" It was the impatient demanding of Aaron Hotchner.

"My junior boss-man, I don't think he can hear you." It was another voice, mellifluous, which could only be described as Garicia's.

I was sitting in a very uncomfortable plastic hospital chair. Lowering my head, I came to see Aaron beside Spencer's bed, propped up on the doctors stool from the desk across from them. He had his now little hands placed upon the man's upper chest, brown eyes starring down at Reid's impassive face. I watched in wonder as Aaron lifted a hand up to the physically older man's face, gently brushing his appendage over his pale forehead.

"Garcia, I know Spencer can. His eyelids are twitching which signal a dream state. The brain can process things heard even while asleep." Hotch still had his eyes intently trained on the boy.

"Very true," I'd finally voiced my new presence in the room since neither of them had seemed to notice. Sitting up I brushed a hand through my now greasy hair.

"Rossi, you've finally joined the land of the living." Aaron's voice dripped heavily with sarcasm, and I sensed an eye roll in there.

"Watch your tone young man. I don't appreciate your snippy attitude. I understand that Spencer being injured as he is, is quite unnerving, but your tone will not be accepted." Before I had so abruptly passed out I had talked to the doctor, Dr. Stephen Baits. He'd said that the bullet had entered and exited, puncturing his appendix. So, they'd gone in and removed it since it wasn't an organ needed anyway. The procedure had taken an hour since the appendix hadn't been infected.

"I wasn't being 'snippy', Rossi. I was just making a statement that..." I propelled my hand forward, making contact with his backside. Penelope jumped a bit from her seat in the corner, a hand flew to her glossy pink lips. I guessed that discipline was not one of her strong suits.

"Ow, hey!" He turned quickly, shooting a fiery look in my direction. "What was that..."

Another swat. This one had brought unshed tears to his eyes.

"The first one was for back-talking me. The second, using your outdoor voice in an inside place. You want to start listening, or do you want another spank on your backside? Your choice." I crossed my arms sternly and raised an eyebrow. He was now a toddler, and while he was mentally a man, it didn't give him the right to disrespect his elders.

A childish pout formed on his lips though no sound came out. He was going to cry more from embarrassment than pain, I could tell. We were in a public area, and if he looked like a three year old, then he was sure going act like a well behaved one. I sighed, leaned toward him, and scooped him into my arms. Gently I sat him in my lap and began to stroke a hand through his hair.

"Look Hotch, when you make bad choices, you warrant bad consequences. I was easy on you this time, but when we're in public places, with listening ears, you can't mock me like that. Understand?" I had rested my head atop his that lay on my chest. I could feel he was tense, there wasn't a doubt about that, though my soft pats to his back and head seemed to calm him a little, whether he like to admit it or not. I felt a nod against me. "Good."

Garcia smiled from where she sat, twiddling a ring around her finger.

"I'd never mock you, Rossi..."

"Reid!" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at Aaron's euphoric squeal.

The door swung open to reveal Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss, each showing signs of fatigue and worry. Derek was the first to get to Spencer's bedside. He leant down and enveloped the scrawny kid into a hug.

Pulling back he looked at Spencer with scrunched eyebrows, "You're not going anywhere are you?"

"Not anytime soon..." The kid responded with an equally inquisitive look.

"That's what I thought, Pretty-Boy. Now stop gettin' yourself shot."

Everyone including Hotch laughed.

Maybe this team would be okay. We just had to take it one step at a time.

**_Criminal Minds_**

_Tell me what you think of the update? Not sure about this one... Again, my apologies for the long wait. Blame it on children and schooling. _

_-PrettyLiterallyPractical_


End file.
